The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Liriope plant, botanically known as Liriope muscari and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘ET-LIR 1’.
The new Liriope plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Boijl, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-flowering Liriope plants with long-lasting flowers on strong flowering stems.
The new Liriope plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Boijl, The Netherlands in September, 2007 of a proprietary selection of Liriope muscari identified as code number 1-684, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with a proprietary selection of Liriope muscari identified as code number 4-756, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Liriope plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Boijl, The Netherlands in August, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Liriope plant by divisions in a controlled environment in Boijl, The Netherlands since March, 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Liriope plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.